Star Gazing
by StormHoof
Summary: Luna meets Night Shade, A pony who is infatuated with her night...and her. This is a one-shot that I decided to write. IF u can, please comment on it and let me know what you think, and now spamming, or negative comments.


/-/  
/ Star-Gazing/ by StormHoof32/-/

/-/  
/ A Night To Remember/-/

Luna sat upon her throne as she once again went through night court. Why in the world Ponies decided to complain about their problems at night, was a mystery to Celestia, but she didn't mind. She loved that ponies would stay up so late. They could admire her night more.

She motioned for the next pony to enter.

"Your Highness, Night Shade of Ponyville." Said one of her night gaurds.

He trotted in and bowed before her.

"Night Shade, state your business." she said as he straightened out of the bow.

"Princess, I have come with a question, but first I must tell you why I have this question in the first place." Night Shade replied.

Luna didn't mind, at least it would make this a little less boring.

"You may continue."

"Back when I was a foal, I loved to play and have fun, especially with my friends. I enjoyed everything we did, especially when we played at night. I remember learning as a foal, of your return, and how the elements of harmony had helped you. It was my favorite story. Whenever my parents told it to me, they would show me a picture of you, and the very first time I saw that picture, I thought that you were the prettiest and most beautiful Pony I had ever seen. After hearing that story and seeing your picture, I began to respect the night more, and eventually, I grew to love the night, and everything it embodied. It made me feel whole, and safe. Every night, before I went to sleep, I would look up and admire your beautiful night for a while, and more often than not, I would drift off to sleep, staring at it.

"Princess Luna, I would like to ask, if you would be my very special somepony." Night said, blushing slightly.

Luna was in complete and total shock, her mouth hanging open at an angle. Nopony had ever shown her much kindness when she had returned, except for the elements and her sister. Not only that, but not once in her lifetime, did anypony have the honesty and bravery to ask her to be their special somepony.

Night watched quietly, as the Princess just sat there, her mouth hanging open. He knew, she had to be upset, or angry. He had just asked Princess Luna to be his mare.

How could I have been so stupid! She could never be with somepony as simple and plain as me.

She looked into his eye's as he stared at her, and she could see it, she could see his love for her. It burned in him, wanting to make itself known to the world.

I-I'm loved? It's true! I'm loved!

Once she had her thoughts together, she adressed her night guards.

"Night Court Is done, you are all dismissed," she said, Night began to leave, looking heartbroken, "Not you Night Shade, I would like to speak with you in private."

Night turned to look at her. It was his turn to be shocked. Was she going to punish him?

"Please, follow me." she said, motioning towards him with a hoof. He followed silently, unsure of what her motives were.

Luna led him down a long hallway to a large midnight colored door with a giant crescent moon, matching her cutie mark, on it. She pushed it open and led him inside, closing it behind her. Night Shade looked around and realized, he was now standing in Princess Luna's bedchamber. He could see, even in the dark, that the Princess was a patron of the arts. On the walls hung hundreds of paintings, many of them showing herself, or the moon. there were a few that depicted her sister, or the elements.

Her bed was quite large as well. It was round, with dark purple covers, and slightly lighter purple sheets. It looked like the most comfortable bed he had ever seen. Luna trotted over and sat down on the end of the bed and patted the spot next to her, signalling for him to take a seat.

"I would like to talk to you, as you know, I get lonely sometimes. And I find that it helps to have somepony to talk to. So Night Shade, what do you think of tonight?" she asked.

Night Shade looked out the window at the full moon, which looked quite large.

"I'm being completely honest Princess, it is the most beautiful night I have ever seen." he replied.

"Good, I'm glad you think so. It's not often I get complemented on my nights. It means much to me." she said smiling sweetly at him as he stared into her beautiful aquamarine eyes. They both began leaning forward, slowly closing the gap that threatened to keep them apart.

Their lips pressed together in a kiss, but it was a kiss that Night couldn't explain. His lips were tingling as he placed a hoof around the Princess, pulling her into a closer embrace. As they kissed, Night could feel her tongue press against his lips, seeking entrance. He gladly obliged as he opened his mouth a little, their tongues clashing in a battle for supremacy.

As thier tongues wrapped around eachother, Luna let out a small moan, almost as if she was holding it back, her wings extending with a "WUMPH".

Night could tell she was getting excited as he pulled away, leaving a strand of saliva, linking the two of them.

"Princess...I-" he said as he was cut off by her lips, once again assaulting his own. It was complete and total bliss as they made out on her bed. This time, it was Luna who pulled away.

She lied down on her back and spread her hind legs, revealing her now dripping marehood. She blushed as Night looked her over. He knew what she wanted, and who was he to deny her, the Princess of the night. He leaned down and gave her a tentative lick, causing her to arch her back as a quick wave of pleasure surged through her body.

"Uhhhhh...more..." she moaned.

Night happily obliged as he began licking her moist folds. She tasted better than anything he had tasted before, it was almost as though she was secreting the night itself. Her body shook as he licked her slit. His tongue moved up until it brushed against her sensitive button, causing her to squeel in delight.

"Ohhhh, again...pleeeaassee..." she moaned, wanting to feel the pleasure again.

Night licked her clit harder, causing her to almost yell in pleasure as she came. He could sense her climax coming, as he placed his mouth over her marehood, drinking in her sweet love juices as they spilled out of her.

"That...*huff*...felt...*huff*...amazing..." she said, panting.

As much as he had enjoyed pleasuring the Princess, he could not ignore the throbbing member between his legs. He moved up along her body, peppering it with small kisses. The tip of his stallionhood pressed up against her slit.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes! Please, give it to me!" she pleaded. She wanted him inside her so badly. She wanted to feel his member deep within her, filling her to the brim with his seed.

He pushed in as his head parted the folds of her marehood. She let out a long moan as she felt his member fill her insides. Night slowly pulled out until all that was left in was the tip, he then thrusted back in, causing her to gasp. eventually he settled into a rhythm, thrusting in and out as her slick walls tugged on him. It felt almost as though she was trying to pull him in deeper.

"Ohhhhhhhh..." she moaned loudly as he hit her cervix.

Night couldn't believe it, he was mating the Princess!

Suddenly, he felt her tense up, her climax racking her body as she tightened around his member, sending him over the edge as well. Before he could pull out, he released inside her, filling her up as full as she could go.

"Ahhhhhh...That...was...wow." was all Night could say.

"Yes...*huff*...that was...*huff*...great..." she replied.

"And to answer your question, yes, yes I will." she said, before they both drifted off to sleep, a smile on both of their faces. 


End file.
